


Again

by Vassindi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Wet Dream, eventual mchanzo, hanahaki, masturbation mention, somewhat accurate medical stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: After meeting a man on a mission Jesse develops a rare condition.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Beta done by the lovely [ChilleBean](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/). :)

It had happened back in Blackwatch, shortly after Jesse had come back from a mission. He had met someone then. The man without a name. Hell, he had _barely_ talked to the other. Still, Jesse could recall the man's face - beautiful eyes, sharp nose, absolutely kissable lips. He could still hear the lyrical sound of his voice, how he smelt and the way the clothes he accented his best features. Jesse's mind supplied the rest.

First, he dreamed innocently enough, about them meeting for the first time and how the other man basically turned his nose up at him. Then it evolved into them talking, laughing… _kissing_. He would wake up every morning with an ache in his chest he couldn't quite place.

Eventually - later he would blame it on hormones - he dreamed of how silky black hair would fan out on the pillow, how that body would arch and yield to his, how soft and sweet lips would feel all over his body. How he would scream Jesse's name when he hit his peak…

That dream woke him, wanting and hard and impossible to ignore. Jesse shut his eyes so he could replay the dream in his mind until he finished himself off. Once he wiped the shame away from getting off on someone he barely knew - especially not even knowing the other's _name_ \- he decided he needed a smoke. _Wonder if he would join me afterwards_. Jesse thought with a wistful sigh.

Jesse was barely out the door to the balcony before he lit up a smoke. The first drag went down smoothly, the second had him coughing - he was a smoker those things happened. The next drag had him coughing as well, but it felt like something was caught in his throat. The cigarette fell from his hand so he could cover his mouth when the coughing was too much, he felt like he could vomit from the force of it. Jesse could taste copper in his mouth. Finally, a hard cough dislodged the object from his throat and when he looked at his blood-splattered hand there was a single pink flower petal in his palm.

Well _that_ definitely wasn’t normal.  How the hell did a flower petal get in his throat?

He had to see Angela, coughing up blood was never a good sign.

“Ath-" Jesse had to stop and clear his throat a few times, his voice was rough due to the coughing. “Athena, where is Angela?”

“Dr. Ziegler is in medbay, are you not feeling well Agent McCree?”

“Yeah, let Angie know for me?”

“As you wish.”

“Thank ya kindly.” Jesse sat the object down and washed his hands before setting off to medbay. He rubbed his throat along the way, it was still sore from whatever the hell that was he coughed up. It still baffled him that he had coughed up something that looked like a flower petal. He paused just outside the entrance to the medical unit. Angela was going to hound him about smoking, again, especially now that he was coughing up blood. Steeling himself he pressed his hand to the door release to accept his fate.

No matter how many times he entered med bay it was blinding, lights too bright and the walls stark white.  Angela sat at her desk looking over some papers, looking sleep deprived and gave Jesse the barest of glances.  “Agent McCree, Athena informed me you weren’t feeling well. Have a seat I’ll be with you momentarily.”

The gunslinger sat on the exam table, watching the blonde look over some paperwork.  The waiting only increased his anxiety over the whole situation, his chest felt tight and he was sure his heart rate and blood pressure were both high. Yet _another_ thing for the doctor to fuss over.

“My apologies. I was looking over your file Agent McCree-"

“Ya ain't gotta be so formal with me Angie.” He grinned and she huffed at that.

“Fine, _Jesse_ , how are you feeling?” She tapped his file.

He couldn't help but grin at her, he loved riling up the good doctor, but the smile quickly faded. “Well…” Jesse stared at her sheepishly. “I was coughing up blood-"

“Jesse McCree! Why didn't you tell Athena that!” Angela's face twisted up in worry. “Take your shirt off now, I need to examine you to rule out anything serious. I have told you time and time again about the dangers of you smoking but you refuse to listen to reason.” She ranted, going through her things for her stethoscope and sphygmomanometer. “Can't believe you wouldn't treat this seriously.”

Jesse would have laughed if he knew it wouldn't earn him a glare from Angela, instead he did as he was told and removed his shirt, waiting for her to calm down and check him over.

With another huff, and the slightest bit of a blush (which made Jesse's ego jump a bit), Angela put the stethoscope earpieces in and pressed the pad to his chest. “Whoa, doc that's mighty cold!”

“Hush. I need to listen.” With practiced ease she listened to his heart and lungs, strategically placing the stethoscope along his chest, back and a few places on his sides. She was frowning by the time she was finished and pulled the instrument from her ears. “Your heart is beating fast, but your lungs sound normal. I'm going to check your blood pressure.” She grabbed the blood pressure cuff from a nearby workbench and secured it tightly around his arm. Her intense gaze on the sphygmomanometer kept him quiet as she worked. After the cuff relaxed, she jotted down some numbers before grabbing a small clamp looking device and shoving it on his finger. Angela looked at the numbers displayed on the screen when it beeped a moment later. “Vital signs are within normal ranges. Nothing to indicate something seriously wrong. You look in good health and you're not showing signs of sickness outwardly. Tell me what happened when this occurred.”

Of course she was all business when it came to the health of the agents in her charge. He looked over her for a moment. “Woke up from a dream…” He did his damnedest to keep a blush from rising to his face, why the hell should he be embarrassed over a wet dream anyway? He focused on her pen moving over the clipboard so the dream wouldn't dredge up those thoughts again. “Went out for a smoke and started coughing, more than usual… then I felt something lodged in my throat.” Jesse hesitated for a few seconds before continuing. “Looked like a damn flower petal when it came out.”

“A flower petal?”

“Yeah, it was pink.”

“Do you have it with you?” The doctor put down her clipboard and pulled out a tablet from her lab coat.

Jesse shook his head. “Naw, left it in the room, figured it wasn't too important.”

She hummed thoughtfully. “There is a very rare condition that arises over certain circumstances. I read about it once but it seemed more something out of a fantasy rather than something that could actually happen. Had to do with something about a flower…” Her thought trailed off distractedly as she started to look over the information on the tablet. Her head snapped up meeting the cowboy’s eyes with a wide-eyed expression. “I need to get an x-ray, immediately.”

~*~*~*~

Fifteen minutes later they were both staring at the x-ray of McCree’s chest.

“What in the hell?”

“ _Fascinating_.”

“Seriously Angie? That's a helluva thing to say. Why in god's name is there a _flower_ in my rib cage?”

Angela put her hand over her mouth to cover a small gasp, she had gotten so caught up in staring at the x-ray she had almost forgotten that Jesse had been standing right next to her. “Sorry Jesse, I just have never seen anything like this. It's fascinating. I didn't think something like this actually existed, it sounded more like an urban legend. Can you feel it in there?” She placed her hand on Jesse's chest over the area the flower was shown on the display.

“No I can't. Like I had said I started coughing and felt like something was lodged in my throat. Pretty sure it scratched it up good since I was coughing up blood and all.” He gently removed the doctor's hand from his chest and replaced it with his own. “Can you make out what kind of flower it is? It's pretty small on the display.”

“I can have Athena analyze it and it would be helpful if you brought in what you coughed up.” Angela grabbed the tablet and her slender fingers began quickly flicking across the screen. “I recommend you get some rest. From what I have read it can take weeks even months for this... _disease_ to fully develop. I need to look up treatment plans and how to cure you of it.”

Jesse sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. “Sweetheart you look like you're the one needin’ sleep. You said it could be a while before it fully develops, research can wait.”

Angela looked up from her tablet, lips stretched out in a thin line before sighing. “ You know full well that I cannot sleep when a patient needs me.”

“Angie, I'm not askin’ you as a patient I'm doing it as your _friend_. Don't lose any sleep over me, if I ain't dying then you can rest. You'll think better too when you have had some rest.” He tapped his head as if he was thinking about something. “If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me darlin’. Can't have our only doc making mistakes because she ain't sleeping.”

“ _Fine_ , but only if you get rest yourself, Jesse.” She hit the power button on the tablet to put it in rest mode and got up. “You can put your shirt back on, I expect to see you again tomorrow when you wake up.”

“You sure you wanna have me put it back on? You seem to be enjoyin’ the view.” Jesse couldn’t help but chuckle as the doctor’s face turned beet red.

“"Verdammmt, warum wirdst du das gesagen?" Angela mumbled under her breath, trying regain her composure. After a moment she gave McCree a stern look. “For now though I believe you shouldn't be sent on any missions until this clears up.”

“Aww come on now Angie…”

“Doctor's orders.” She scolded before pointing towards the medbay doors with a huff.

**Author's Note:**

> This will update when I can get chapters out, I have other things I'm working on but this has been sitting around for a month and I figured I'd share it.


End file.
